A typical user of a messaging application often has a large number of electronic messages, such as emails, in the user's electronic message account. Such a large number of electronic messages can be cumbersome to navigate through. Messaging application users wish to navigate through a listing of such electronic messages quickly to identify relevant messages. However, the typical volume of electronic messages makes it difficult to do so.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.